


In Pursuit of Lost Time

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Timeskip, just ex-teammates being bros being dudes having brunch and exchanging numbers, karasuno first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020[Day 6]: Timeskip /College/Sendai Frogs"So tell me,What did the moon look like?""Not as beautiful,As the one in front of me."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	In Pursuit of Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> // I realise now that I had written them sitting _beside_ each other, and not across,, but,,, the summary is just _too nice_ to pass up!
> 
> So, apologies for that

Kei always disliked reunions, but never get together meals. 

Usually, he'd have one with Yamaguchi, if he was free, and he would take Yachi with her, and they would head off to Tokyo to meet up with former seniors like Kuroo from Nekoma, and eat their fill at Miya Onigiri. 

Other times, it was just him, Koganegawa, and Kyoutani having lunch together after practice, and they all exchange stories of their high school matches-- often ending up with Kei laughing in their faces as the other two wailed on their losses against Karasuno.

So when Yamaguchi invited Kei out to a get-together meal with Yachi and Hinata before their Little Giant flew out to Brazil yet again, he never expected to find himself seated between the window and Kageyama Tobio.

Who had asked permission for a break from practice to come to this meal.

As if the guy needed any free meals, anyway.

"What's up?" He asked as Kei slid into the booth, thankful at least that it was Yamaguchi sitting across him, and not Hinata who always tried to tell his anecdotes in between chewing his food. 

Kei could already feel his energy drain just from His Majesty's question, and not even the innocent, and calm demeanour of the guy could chastise the rage growing inside him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked so low, that none of their tablemates would hear him, even over Yachi and Yamaguchi bickering over which breakfast meal set was better suited for all of them. 

Kageyama shrugged, as he picked up a straw wrapper, and started playing with it. "Yamaguchi said there would be free brunch so I came over," there was a pout there, somewhere, and Kei had to physically restrain himself from leaning over to remove the thing from the King's face. It was almost as annoying as a smirk, if Kageyama knew how to pull one off. 

Kei scoffed, "as if  _ you  _ of all people needed  _ free meals."  _

It was a diss. 

It was meant to be, and  _ supposed to be _ a diss, so why was Kageyama laughing, and smiling at Kei like he had just told him the world's funniest joke? Or at least, like that moment when he was able to jump just as high Kageyama just seemed to  _ know  _ Kei was capable of doing. 

Neither Yamaguchi nor Yachi stop their argument, nor turned their attention towards them when Kageyama had flat-out  _ laughed,  _ but he can hear the soft shutter of a camera taking pictures from somewhere beside them, though Kei couldn't be bothered to tell them off, as the easy-going smile on Kageyama's face held Kei in place. Stuck in a trance, that he was  _ sure  _ it was impossible for any human to have such an attractive expression on their face. 

Impossible for people like  _ Kageyama Tobio,  _ whom Kei had gone to high school with, whom Kei was sure the guy only knew how to scowl, and frown at people. 

But now, it is undeniable that Kageyama Tobio  _ can  _ laugh.

And he looked damn  _ good  _ doing it.

* * *

Even while waiting for their orders, Kei was utterly drawn to Kageyama, whom he never knew was such the conversationalist, but they had tossed topics and answers back and forth between them, volleying questions, and even teasing each other light-heartedly, that if anyone who didn't know them from back in high school, they'd have thought they were the best of friends.

Kei then decided to ask if Kageyama had plans of playing pro overseas. 

He's replied with a shrug, and the soft  _ "they invited me to check them out,"  _ like it was a secret he didn't want to share with the class. 

"Where?"

"Italy," Kageyama said, taking a sip of his warm milk.  A noncommittal hum escapes Kei, as if he pondered on the idea as he stirred his black coffee with a teaspoon, thinking about Kageyama playing on a team with strangers. 

"How was it? The experience, I mean?" 

Kageyama jerks upright, as if he hadn't expected Kei to ask, nor did he expect Kei to continue with the conversation. Kei was surprised of himself as well, if he were to be more honest. 

"It was okay, only because I couldn't understand what they were saying, and I didn't know anyone yet, but it was alright."

Their orders had arrived before Kei could react, and the conversation was stalled, as everyone started digging in, and Kei, familiar with their other friends' tendency to "sample" other people's food, he had to angle his body to cover his plate with his arm, and by extension, Kageyama's as well, who only chuckled at his reaction.

"What?" Kei huffed, as he struggled to pour syrup evenly on his pancakes, only to pour a little  _ too much  _ than he'd preferred, so he was at least grateful for Kageyama scooping syrup off his plate, and onto his own plate. 

For the rest of the morning, Kei had to duck from flying pieces of toast and creamer cups, had gotten his pants soiled from spilt coffee, all the while chatting with the king, about college, his work, and even his team-- and Kei would be damned if he didn't notice the twinkle in the King's eyes at the mention of his team, nor the way he tensed up at the mention of his team's setter. 

Despite all the voices trying to speak over the others, he was still able to exchange, and get Kageyama's number, and a promise of catching up together on a later date.

With just the two of them.

On a date.

_ And _ , now the people left behind at the table after Kageyama had left start paying attention to him. 

Great. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> even more apologies for the tardiness, and the fact that the whole thing has been finished in a rush,,


End file.
